Silent Lucidity: A Promise Never Forgotten
by Pandemonium1995
Summary: After getting tired of his fake denseness, Houki decides to confront Ichika about it, only to realize that he has only not finally made his choice, but he also remembered a certain promise that meant more than anything else in this world. OOC'ness. One-Shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This is basically "What She Really Wants", but with a different route halfway through.**

 **Anyway, enough about that, let's get on with the story.**

 **(Houki's POV)**

That damn Ichika, always trying to avoid me, and acting like a complete moron, but that doesn't matter, I am gonna talk to him right now as I am trying to enter his room.

Luckily for me, I got a copy of his room key, after all, I used to live with him before Charlotte moved with him at the time, back when she disguised herself as a male for God knows what was the reason, nor do I ever want to find out what was the reason at all…

All it matters now is that I have to talk to him now, and no, I won't wait until tomorrow, or another day, I will talk to him this instant!

 **SCENE CHANGE: Ichika's room.**

I turned on the lights, and as I approach him, I notice his sleeping face, he looks so peaceful, and cute too…. Wait what am I saying? I have to wake him up.

I slowly crawl to his his bed and get on top of him

"Hey Ichika…." I shake him slowly, trying not to scare him.

Huh, he's not responding, I guess we all overdid it with him as usal, I mean training, don't get the wrong idea. *blushes hard* I can understand he's really tired, but I can't give up now because I still want to talk to him.

"Ichika…" I still shake him but with no avail. I didn't want to shake him violently.

Well, here goes nothing…

.

.

"ICHIKA, WAKE THE HELL UP!" I shake him violently, as he woke up shivering. I guess I overdid, but that got the job done.

"Chifuyu-nee, for the last time, I will fix the drainage tomorrow.." He said incoherently, probably he doesn't realize I actually woke him up.

"No idiot, it's me, Houki."

"Uh? Houki, what are you doing here?" He said as he regained consciousness.

"I came here to talk to you."

"At 3:00 A.M.? Really?" He bluntly questioned me.

"Really." I retorted.

"What is so important to talk about me, that you had to wake me up at 3:00 AM from that awesome dream I was having…."

"That doesn't matter, I came here to tell you something, okay?"

"All right then, let's hear what you have to say"

"Well….. Ichika… I…. I…"

"You… you.. what?"

"I LOVE YOU, YOU BIG IDIOT!" There, I finally said it.

(Ichika's POV)

"I LOVE YOU, YOU BIG IDIOT!" Houki said to me. To be honest, I never expected to hear that from anyone, let alone her. My brain was trying to process what was going on. I knew she did love me, make no mistake, I was putting an act in order to not deal with this, but I didn't think this would happen of all times. What's more awkward, is that she is on top of me. Well, I need to say something, goddammit Ichika, think, think, think, how do you get out of this situation? I think I got it….

"I too love you, I do hope our friendship will last forever..."

"Cut the crap, Ichika. I know what you were doing all along." She said. Oh shit, shit , shit, now what am I gonna do?

"I'm confused, what is going on? Is that what you came here?" I said hoping that I would get out of this situation, I was dead wrong. What she said next would shock me to the core.

"Goddamit Ichika, I love you.. I don't want to be just your childhood friend, I want to be more than that, I really am in love with you, I really, want to be your girlfriend, I want to be by your side forever, I just can't stand seeing you talking to any other girl other than me, I can understand that it's not easy for you to deal with situations like this, and sure I admit that I am a hardass on you every time you get in awkward situations, but I can't help it, I just don't want to see you get taken by someone else who doesn't deserve you other than me. Now you get it? I love you, you stupid idiot!". She said as she was panting hard.

I honestly had no words, I knew Houki was in love with me all along, but I never thought she loved me this much, and while I do admit I am in love with her, but I am conflicted, I mean, I was thrown in this situation even when I didn't ask for this. I just don't know what to do, my oblivious act was backfiring in this moment. I just can't really focus on love because I am in a very compromised situation right now. If I choose one, then I would break the hearts of thousands of girls in this academy. I knew I had to put up an act for that exact same reason, I don't want to be seen as some kind of playboy who can get as many hearts of women effortlessly. That's shitty, man. I am not like that. Besides, I was still hesitating on my choice, because I will be honest, I have made my choice, but I just didn't I want to contront everyone about it yet…

"I…. don't know what to say… I really don't…."

"I know we're putting a lot of pressure on you, and I can understand from your point of view, and sure, it's complicated for you to put up with us and you don't complain about it, but I just can't sit around anymore and let this slide. I wanted to be honest with myself and do this now before it's too late…."

"*Sigh* Houki, I guess I never told you, but I guess it's only fair for you to know this."

"What do you mean?" Houki asked me still shaking a little from her early statement.

"I have finally made my choice…" Well, here goes, now or never.

 **(Houki's POV)**

Oh, no! He said he made up his choice, I need to be strong for this.

Honestly, I am not sure if I can handle being rejected, I just can't. I don't wanna hear that, not from the man I love, not after I took a lot of courage to tell him everything I felt for him.

"After all this time, and after finally discovering my own feelings, I have decided on….."

"STOP, PLEASE STOP, I DON'T THINK I CAN HANDLE THIS! I CAN'T ACCEPT BEING REJECTED, I WON'T ACCEPT THAT YOU CHOSE SOMEONE ELSE OVER ME! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE KNOWING THAT I AM NOT YOUR GIRL! I REFUSE TO SEE YOU WITH SOMEONE ELSE! MY HEART JUST WON'T HANDLE IT!" I screamed in panic, I just could not stand it, I don't want to hear the man I confessed my love to, reject me.

"Houki, please calm down, I haven't finished yet." Ichika spoke in a calmed manner. I heard him breathing a little, and then he continued…

"The girl I have chosen, is the one standing in front of me, right here, right now."

"You mean…."

"Yes Houki, it's you who I have chosen." He finished with a charming smile.

.

.

I… I can't believe it… he… chose me… he chose me… HE CHOSE ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!

.

"ICHIKAAA!" I screamed as I embraced him, I just couldn't hold my excitement. After all, I am his girl now, and no one will take that away from me!

 **(3** **rd** **Person POV)**

"There, there. Feeling better now?" Ichika asked her as he was patting her in the head

"I am, you just made me the happiest girl, you know?" Houki said as she was still crying in happiness.

"I know, and I am happy I was also finally able to come to terms with myself." Ichika said while also embracing her.

"But it feels like a dream, one that I don't want to wake up." Houki felt down a little bit.

"Houki, this is no dream. It's real, more than anything in this world." Ichika said to cheer her up.

"Uh, Houki?"

"Yes, Ichika?"

"I want to show you something"

Houki had to let go of him as he stood from his bed.

He took out a mini speaker, plugged in his iPod, and chose a certain song.

He then returned to the bed with Houki at his side as she embraced him again.

"Houki, do you remember this?" Ichika asked her as he pressed play.

As the music started playing, he started singing

" _Hush now don't you cry.."  
"Wipe away the teardrop from your eye"  
"You're lying safe in bed"  
"It was all a bad dream  
"Spinning… in your head"_

 _NO WAY! Is that what I think it is?_ Houki thought in shock as Ichika started to sing a certain tune they both knew from their childhood.

" _Your mind tricked you to feel the pain"  
Of someone close to you leaving the game.. of life"  
So here it is, another chance"  
"Wide awake you face the day  
Your dream is over… or has it just begun?_

 _HE REMEMBERED! OH MY GOD! HE REMEMBERED OUR PROMISE!_ She told to herself as she was sobbing in happiness.

" _There's a place I like to hide"  
"A doorway that I run to in the night"  
'Relax child, you were there"  
"But only didn't realize it  
And you were scared"_

" _It's a place where you will learn"  
"To face your fears, retrace the years,  
And ride the whims of your mind"  
"Commanding in another world,  
Suddenly you hear and see,  
This magic new dimension"_

" _I…... will be watching over you"  
"I….… am gonna help you see it through"  
"I…. will protect you in the night  
"I am smiling next to you….."_

 _._

 _._

"… _in Silent Lucidity"_

Houki starts to hum along, and Ichika of course hummed along with her the solo section kicked in.

The instrumental section lasted about two minutes as they exchanged hums with each other while they embraced each other.

Ichika then started singing again as the instrumental section ended.

" _If you open your mind for me,  
You won't rely on open eyes to see."  
"The walls you built within  
Oh, come tumbling down  
And a new world will begin"_

" _Living twice at once you learn,  
You're safe from pain in the dream domain,  
A soul set free to fly"  
"A round trip journey in your head,  
Master of illusion, can you realize  
Your dream's alive, you can be the guide but.."_

" _I….. will be watching over you"  
"I….. am gonna help you see it through"  
"I…..will protect you in the night"  
"I….. am smiling next to you"_

Ichika hummed the last part as the song ended.

"Ichika… you… you remembered!" Houki said as she wiped off some tears.

"Yes Houki, this was our promise. That every time you cried or felt sad, I would always sing our favorite song to calm you down and to cheer you up." He said while caressing her.

"This… this really means a lot to me, you never forgot."

"I can forget everything, but this is something that I can never forget, ever. Even if I have amnesia, I can always remember it first as I hear the song on the radio. This is our special bonding, Houki. This means more than a thousand promises with anyone else."

"Oh, Ichika…" She said as both got close to each other

And as they both got closer to each other, they pressed their lips against each other in an ever-loving kiss. A kiss that both knew they wanted to share. It lasted for a minute, but to them, it was like an eternity. An eternity that they didn't want to end. After a minutem they pulled away gently

"Ichika…. I…" Houki stuttered a little.

"You don't have to say anything, we both wanted this."

"I know, and I wished it lasted longer"

"I know, but we can do this anytime, after all, it's official."

"You're mine, Ichika. And I am yours."

"I couldn't have said this better. Oh, I think it's time to go to sleep. Do you want me to take you to your room?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I can sleep with you tonight? If you don't mind."

Ichika was of course, taken aback a little bit, but he then decided.

"Sure, I could use some company too."

"Great! I can finally sleep with the man I love." Houki exclaimed happily.

"I am glad, I couldn't have asked for more than to be with the woman I love." Ichika responed happily too.

Then both got under the same bed, as Ichika turned off the lights.

"I love you, Ichika."

"I love you too, Houki." He said as they shared a quick kiss.

And so, they drifted away to sleep under each other's warm embrace.

 **THE END.**

 **So what do you guys think? Pretty good, okay, cliché? This is an alternative ending for my previous one-shot. And if you wonder what song is this?**

 **The song is called "Silent Lucidity" by the band Queensryche.**

 **Hence why the title.**

 **Anyway, see you guys around and I'll keep on updating "Infinite Sekiryuutei" and "Us Against The World" some time this week.**

 **Until then…**

 **PhantomBullet95, OUT!**


End file.
